Survivor: Sesame Street
is the seventh season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. Although the concept was largely innocent, Sesame Street proved to be one of the most competitive and vicious seasons at the time of airing. It is highly regarded for its breakout character Elmo, and the comical ratting of the Rain tribe. However, the season was panned for its lackluster winner, despite him being the first ever to play a perfect game. Previous: Survivor: Doctors Next: Survivor: All-Stars Twists *'Theme:' Sesame Street Castaways Season Summary On two beaches near Sesame Street, ten castaways arrived and were divided into two tribes of five. On the Rain tribe were Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Oscar and Zoe. On the Sun tribe were Bert, Elmo, Ernie, Grover and Kermit. Immediately, the Rain tribe began struggling. Mainly due to Mr. Snuffleupagus and Big Bird wanting a shelter big enough for them, which proved difficult to manage. On the Sun tribe, Kermit took to leadership and encouraged the tribe for success. Elmo stated privately that he loves everyone, but it is a game and he is going to have fun. Bert and Ernie met up privately and formed the first alliance of the game. After losing Immunity, Rain stumbled upon finding someone to vote. Cookie Monster had done little to help out, mainly just sleeping and eating. Oscar and Zoe formed a bond, and decided to go after Cookie Monster. However, Cookie Monster found this out and targeted Oscar. Due to this, Oscar and Zoe flipped their target to Big Bird, who's demands at camp seemed unreasonable. However, Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus stuck to the plan of targeting Cookie Monster. With Cookie Monster throwing a vote at Oscar, the votes tied between Big Bird and Cookie Monster. Seeing that the plan worked after all, Oscar and Zoe flipped to vote with Mr. Snuffleupagus in the revote and Cookie Monster was voted out. Big Bird was unhappy with getting votes, but Oscar informed him it was just a fail-safe plan due to Cookie Monster coming after him. On the Rain tribe, Kermit formed his alliance with Bert, Ernie and Grover. Elmo was left on the outs, and it didn't take long for him to realize it. Rain lost both reward and Immunity, of which Mr. Snuffleupagus suggested that they all vote someone so they can go to rocks, not wanting to vote anyone out. Oscar and Zoe agreed to it, but that they would flip in the revote. Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus were to vote each other, as were Oscar and Zoe. Oscar and Zoe's plan worked, as the worst physical player on the tribe, Mr. Snuffleupagus, was voted out. Big Bird was left alone and upset, while Oscar and Zoe could kick back knowing Big Bird would go if they lost. Upon losing their first Immunity challenge, Kermit's alliance's plan seemed set on voting Elmo. However, Elmo brought up to Kermit and Grover that Bert and Ernie were a tight duo and had to be taken down. As much as it pained Kermit to admit, Elmo was right. At Tribal, Kermit and Grover flipped to Elmo and voted out the strategic Ernie, angering Bert. Returning to camp, Elmo proclaimed that he knew about the alliance that excluded him, and was angry that he received votes. Defending himself, Kermit began to argue with Elmo. A major fight broke out between the two, with Grover having to calm them down. Wanting revenge, Elmo went to use the bathroom. Instead of using the lake, Elmo went in the water hole. The tribe, except for Elmo, drank from the waterhole without realizing what went into it. Elmo laughed hysterically away from the rest. Sun continued to win challenges, sending the trio Rain tribe to Tribal. Despite Big Bird's campaign against the weak Zoe, Big Bird was voted out, leaving Oscar and Zoe as the last of their tribe. After losing both reward and Immunity to the dysfunctional Sun tribe, Rain was sent back to Tribal Council. There, Oscar and Zoe were forced into a fire-making challenge tiebreaker to determine who became the last member standing of Rain. After a very long challenge, Oscar emerged victorious and eliminated Zoe. Being alone at camp, Oscar was sent to the Sun beach as the Rain tribe was absorbed. Oscar was welcomed in with open arms, as both Elmo and Kermit went to him individually to lead him over to their respective sides. When Bert won Immunity, the votes fell between the two rivals. When Elmo was certain that Bert would vote with him, Oscar joined forces with Elmo to vote Kermit. However, Bert sided with his alliance of Kermit and Grover and the villainous Elmo was eliminated. The enemy was gone, but a new one remained; Oscar. Grover won a reward, which gave him an advantage that helped him win Immunity. Oscar attempted to convince Bert and Grover that Kermit would beat them both, of which Bert agreed to and told Grover privately that they should vote Kermit. Grover told this to Kermit, and the new target was on the "big mouth Bert." Upon seeing an opening to vote Bert, Oscar sided with Kermit and Grover to vote out Bert, rather than tying the votes to vote Kermit. Kermit, Grover and Oscar took part in a Rites of Passage for their fallen friends, going into the Final Immunity Challenge. Much to Grover and Kermit's disdain, Oscar won the final Immunity. Knowing Grover did nothing and Kermit controlled the game, Oscar eliminated Kermit and took Grover to the final two. Grover and Oscar enjoyed their final day on the beach, before burning down the camp and going to Final Tribal Council. At the finals, Grover was berated by the Jury for playing too "under the radar", while Oscar received praise for his underdog story and making it to the end. Despite this, due to the amount of allies Grover had on the Jury, Grover was announced the winner in front of a live audience by a unanimous Jury vote. The Game